


Momma Bear Pt.2

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Kids, Love, Protectiveness, beach, fight, fun in the sun, married, momma bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Written for someone on tumblr!Can you do a Part 2 of Momma Bear because I LOVED IT OMFG😭😭❤️🥺🤧 where you had your baby that’s yet another boy, who’s a few months old  and you all are at the beach, you’re alone with the baby as the boys are in the water when a guy comes to flirt with you and they all get protective of you
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Momma Bear Pt.2

“Please don’t go out too far!” You yell from where you laid in a plastic lounge chair, under the large umbrella Oscar set up for you, your four month old Alexander asleep on your chest. The four eldest Diaz men/boys all shouting back in understanding as they race towards the water.

“I stay here.” Your almost three year old Angel says, sitting a few feet away from you in a small and round blow up kiddie pool that was barley filled up with ocean water, a few toys floating around him,”Right mommy?”

“Right. You stay with mommy and little brother.” You smile, taking turns glancing in between him and Oscar with the boys. You lay Alex down on the chair next to you, on top of a extra towel so you can sit up and stretch your limbs out. Being cut short when a slightly wet Angel climbs into your lap with his hair tie in hand.

“It fall out.” He points to his head, causing you to giggle as you take it from him and tie his curly hair back out of his face,”Tank you.” He says and stands up in between your legs, his small hands crushing your cheeks together before giving you a small kiss on your lips,”I go play now.” He tells you, jumping down into the sand and hopping back into the pool. 

You smile at him and look over at a now awake Alexander who was busy trying to put his whole fist in his mouth, looking absolutely adorable in his full body swimsuit. He was the only Diaz baby that did not look like the rest of his brothers. Where as they all looked like mini versions of Oscar, Alexander had your features and was not born with a full head of curly hair. You couldn’t help but be a bit more overjoyed when he was born, because after four previous births you finally had a twin of your own. Oscar not being able to make the joke that he made the kids by himself anymore,”What are you doing?” You ask him in a silly baby voice as you pick him up and cradle him in your arms,”Get that hand out of your mouth, you get it out.” You tell him and gently pull it out for him, replacing it with a pacifier after digging for one in the diaper bag. 

“Hey! No throw!” You hear Angel shout after a loud splash came from his pool, a football now in his hands as he tosses it out. A guy probably a few years younger than you running over, apologies spewing from his mouth.

“I’m so sorry little guy.” He says out of breath as he kneels down to pick up the ball, patting Angel’s hair apologetically.

“Please.” The toddler says and holds his hands up in defense,”Please no touch.” 

His actions cause the both of you to laugh, apologizing again before he looks over at you. Taking in your navy blue bikini that was peeking out under your white mesh cover dress,”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to almost hit your little brother.” He says and smiles, waving his fingers in front of Alex’s face,”He’s cute...sibling sort of day huh?” He asks sweetly, the glint in his eyes telling you that he knew damn well they weren’t your brothers. Just wanting a reason to chat you up.

“Not my siblings, but something tells me you already knew that.” You respond, pushing the sunglasses off of your face and to the top of your head in one motion,”Just be careful where you throw that thing, lot’s of kids around here. Just be glad you didn’t actually hit my son because then this conversation wouldn’t be so nice.”

“You’re so right and again I’m sorry for that.” He says and makes himself comfortable as he sits on the end of your lounge chair, blocking your view from the beach,”I’m going to put this away and never throw it again, bad football.” 

You force a laugh and nod, not responding as Angel stands up and starts to point to the ocean,”It’s Car-car!(Carlos) I go play with him?” He asks before looking over at the man and doing the famous Oscar look of distaste. 

“Okay, run straight to them.” You say when you peek over the guys shoulder, making out Carlos and Junior sitting on the sand. Oscar probably still in the water with Anthony.

“Okay mommy!” He yells before his little legs take off, not relaxing back against the lounge chair until you see him reach his older brothers. 

“Oh you have more?” He says stunned, glancing over his shoulder.

“Mhm. Five boys, started really young.” You tell him nonchalantly, thinking back to how you were a scared and pregnant 15 year old. 18 years ago seeming more like a lifetime. 

“Wow five?” He chokes,”You don’t look like you have five kids.”

“Um thanks? I guess.” Never knowing what to say when people tell you that, Alexander still sitting happily in your arms.

“I don’t mean no offense but I don’t see a man around...so maybe I can get your number. We can chill sometime or something.” He says, your fuse finally being cut short.

“Look, if it wasn’t obvious enough I’m not looking for anybody to chill with. I have five kids and not to mention a husband.” You snap, unknown to you that Angel went and told his brothers about the strange man,”So if you could please get off my chair and leave me alone that would be amazing.” 

“Husband? I don’t see a ring and if that’s the case why even let the conversation go this far.” He smirks and reaches out to place his hand on your lower leg. 

“Don’t touch me when I’m holding my baby! Are you insane? What do you not get? Go away.” You gasp as you kick his hand away and stand up. Everything else after that happening quickly. One second the guy sitting there normally and the next he’s eating dirt as your oldest son Junior comes running up from behind and delivers a rough shove to his back. 

“Aye cabrón (dumb ass), don’t ever touch my mom again.” He says, kicking his foot out to drench the man in more dirt.

“Oh my god Junior, no.” You say and come around to stand next to him as the guy gets up and wipes his face clean. 

“What the fuck is your problem? You little shit.” He snaps and before you can defend your son, Oscar shows up with the rest of the kids in tow. Anthony holding both his little brother’s hands as they stand behind Junior now. Your husband wasting no time in asking questions and getting in between them, invading the guys personal space.

“Aye, you talking to my son? This boy right here?” Oscar asks him in a dangerous tone as he lowers his body to be eye level with him, their noses barley missing each other. Not seeing this side of him in a long time...his Spooky side. Something he left behind when you guys moved out of the streets of Freeridge, when you became pregnant with Anthony.

“I am and what? Did you not see your son just assault me?” The guys says, taking a step back. Oscar taking a step forward with no fear in his eyes. 

“Nah, I don’t think I did.” He lies, him and the guy going back and forth now. The tension only growing worse. 

“Take him.” You say urgently and hand the baby over to Junior, instantly grabbing a hold of Oscar’s arm. Carlos and Anthony beginning to shout in favor of their dad, Angel joining in confusingly but not caring as he copied them.

“Stop and sit down, right now!” You tell them, their mouths closing instantly as they sit down crossed legged in the sand. 

“Fuck that! He grabbed you mom.” Junior says in protest as he lays his little brother down where you had him previously,”I seen him.” 

“You touched our mom?!” Anthony and Carlos say angrily.

Oscar cocks his head to the side at this information, not knowing that this was the reason behind Junior’s push,”You touched my wife? I oughta kill you.” He tells him, not raising his voice so the younger kids couldn’t hear. Oscar kicking his leg under the guy’s, causing him to fall to the ground once more.

The man, who’s name you still don’t know, gulps slightly and takes a look at a certain tattoo on Oscar’s face,”Woah man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean no harm. Please, just let me walk away right now. I’ll go, you win.” He scrambles as he tries to get back up.

Oscar chuckles darkly, his thumb and pointer finger wiping his nose as he stands back to his normal height,”First apologize to my wife for touching her, then apologize to my boy for disrespecting him, then go apologize to my kids for making their daddy get upset. Then you can go.” Oscar demands, the guy nodding quickly as he mumbles an apology to everybody in that order. Leaving his football on the ground as he sprints away. 

“Are you two crazy? You can’t gang up on somebody in public like that. That’s not how you handle things.” You lecture and take a deep breath before instantly pulling both of them into a hug, just relieved that nothing actually happened. The other boys joining as you feel your lower half being embraced as well. 

“Are you okay mommy?” Carlos asks, his voice muffled since he had his face pressed into your leg. 

“I’m fine baby, are you all okay?” You ask, looking over each one of your boys, not waiting their days to be ruined. They each give you a nod except for Angel who thought this would be the perfect time to give a PSA. 

“No talk to stranger. Strangers is bad, daddy and us hurt strangers for mommy.” He says, causing everybody to bust out laughing, the atmosphere at a calm once again. 

“Come on let’s head back out.” Junior offers to his brothers, figuring you would want to talk to Oscar alone. The boy’s all cheer in agreement, all of them walking together to the water once again. Leaving you with just your husband and the baby who was oblivious to anything that just happened. 

“You’re not mad at me right?” Oscar asks as he grabs a hold of your waist,”I didn’t mean to get so mad, I just seen him snap on Junior and reacted. Then when I found out he grabbed you I said things I know I shouldn’t have. I just seen red, that’s it.”

“I’m not mad papi. I was just more scared, I didn’t want you or Junior to get in trouble because of me. And it didn’t help to have the kids cheering in the background like some sort of entourage.” 

Oscar couldn’t help but laugh at that,”Yeah, they watch too much tv. I’ll talk to them later that it’s not okay to encourage a fight, no matter if I would have won anyway if it came down to it.” He adds smugly

“You sure about that? You’re not the same guy you were back in freeridge.” You tease and poke his soft belly,”You got a little dad bod going on now papi. I think I even see a gray hair.”

“Shut up.” Oscar laughs and pulls you firmly against him,”You love all of it.” 

You smile and nod in agreement, standing up on your tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips,”I do.” You mumble against them,”Now it’s your turn to sit with the baby so I can go into the water.” 

“Fine.” Oscar says as he pulls away, sitting in your spot and grabbing Alexander, laying him in between his legs.

“Don’t let the sun hit him too much.” You remind him as you pull off the white cover up and toss it onto one of the many bags that you had packed. 

“I know, I’ve only done this four other times.” Oscar chuckles causing you to playfully roll your eyes. 

“Shhh.” You hush him, putting your glasses down as well before running off to join the rest of your so called cubs. No doubt in your mind that the same fire you had for protecting them, is the same one they had for you. This being proved true as they all went on defense mode when a guy even walked to close to you.


End file.
